An age old problem of barber shops, hair stylists and pet grooming facilities is what to do with the unsightly hair that accumulates from the cutting operation. Usually it is gathered with a push broom and swept into one corner of the salon. It is then brushed into a dustpan for disposal in the trash. This is a chore that no employee cherishes, since oftentimes loose hair can collect on one's clothes during the disposal operation.
As an alternative, one can utilize a vacuum cleaner to collect the hair, but these instruments are not intended for operation on linoleum floors, which are favored by salons of the type described. Therefore the use of the push broom is favored. Sometimes, the vacuum cleaner is used instead of the dustpan to lift the hair from the floor. This would avoid the bending over chore. But one must still retrieve the vacuum from the storage area of the salon, as these instruments do not add to the decor of the salon if left sitting out.
There is a need therefore for an apparatus that will house a vacuum cleaner in plain sight on the "cutting room floor" and which will itself be aesthetically pleasing and blend with the decor.
It is an object therefore to provide a decorator styled vacuum cleaner housing.
It is another object to provide an easy to use vacuum cleaner for a hair cutting salon.
Yet another object is to provide a quiet unobtrusive vacuum cleaner for use by hair stylists.
Still another object is to provide a combination plant or decorator item display and vacuum cleaner storage chamber.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.